


attempts

by RedPineTrees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rhyme & Ribstiez, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the failed attempts when mizuki tried to admit his feelings to aoba<br/>and then a successful attempt in something else<br/>set after main story</p>
            </blockquote>





	attempts

**Failed attempts.**

 

Every time I asked him to join Dry Juice, he turned me down, saying he wasn't interested in things like that. He still hung around, he still knew most of the members, he still felt protected because of us, but he wouldn't join. I knew why; he didn't want to be dragged into drama that all ribsteez faced. I still hoped, that maybe after all my pestering, he might accept. He might join, and then it'd be so much easier to protect him. I guess he didn't particularly need protecting, though.

 

**Failed attempts.**

 

We would be alone together in the shop, in an alley, in his house, wherever. The conversation would fall into a comfortable silence between the two of us, and just when I'd open my mouth to ask him on a date, the words would get stuck in my mouth. I didn't know if he swung that way. I didn't know if he would find me attractive. I didn't know if he really enjoyed hanging out with me.

 

Of course he did, but... anxiety. I worried too much.

 

I would start the question, but he would suddenly remember something he wanted to say. It was so innocent, and he always apologized for interrupting me, asking what I was saying. I'd pretend I had forgotten, and he would just smile, calling me a forgetful old man in a playful sort of voice. I knew he wasn't interrupting me on purpose, he wouldn't do that. He wasn't the sort of person to do that.

 

I'd hint at my own sexuality, and he was always so accepting, but never mentioned anything himself. It wasn't like I could just up and ask so bluntly. I couldn't risk ruining our relationship by asking such personal questions, you know. I had heard horror stories from other members of my team, and I didn't want to have one of my own.

 

**Failed attempts.**

 

I don't remember how I got into the hospital, but Aoba always told me to never worry. He said it so gently, in that way of his that made me melt a little. He visited me often, and told me about what happened in Platinum Jail. After such a dangerous thing happening to him, I felt even more compelled to ask him on a date. Better late than never, and I didn't want to have that regret.

 

“Aoba?” I spoke up, adjusting the sheets on my hospital bed and glancing at him.

“Mm.” He acknowledged me, reading an article on his coil.

“Are you dating anyone?”

 

There, I spit it out. I had asked before, but in more casual situations. Not in a situation where I was laying in a hospital bed, almost looking like a mummy. I would always ask after a few of drinks, or if we had seen a couple doing couple-y things. There were quite a few couples that would join Rib teams together, and they'd come by my shop to say hi occasionally. When a member of my team got a girlfriend or boyfriend, the entire team would celebrate for them. I wanted to be celebrated, like they were.

 

Aoba blinked, raising his head to look at me. He tilted his head a bit.

“I am, actually. I didn't tell you?”

 

**Failed attempts.**

 

I was discharged from the hospital. I'd see Aoba around time, and try to act like my normal self, but it hurt. It was selfish of me, to try and avoid him. I knew it was, because he always seemed so excited to see me around town. His face would light up, and he'd wave at me before hurrying over, sometimes with that boyfriend of his in tow. I'd bow my head only slightly in greeting, smiling in a way I hoped wasn't too fake. I'd have to come up with an excuse to leave, leaving him confused but blissfully unaware of my reasoning.

 

**Failed attempts.**

 

I'm so weak.

My team, now that we are all back together, don't seem to think so, and they try so hard to be able to comfort me. I appreciate them all so much, so much more now after the situation with Morphine. We're coming back together, and we all greet each other as old friends. My best members, the one's who'd hang around Black Needle most, they could see I was in pain after the rejection. I had been too slow, I told them. I wasn't able to get to him quick enough. I was weak, I was too nervous.

 

“Mizuki! You're way too cool to be saying stuff like that about yourself. Aoba really is missing out!”

“Yeah! C'mon, think positively! Maybe there is someone even better out there for you, even better than Aoba.”

“Boss, even if Aoba doesn't like you that way, we'll all stick with you and encourage you till the end! You're the reason we're all still together, you know.”

 

Tears would fall down my cheeks, making small pools of saltwater on my jeans. I didn't bother wiping the tears away, because I knew if I hid it, I'd seem even more weak. My teammates, no, my family looked at me with concerned expressions, unsure of how to comfort me. They sat near me, and just gave their comfort by sticking by me no matter what.

 

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't help it.

 

**Successful attempt.**

 

There is someone I have my eye on now. I'm still anxious of what they will say, but I had the encouragement of Dry Juice behind me. They all made kissing noises at me whenever I talked about them, or acted out ridiculous romantic scenes to try and make me embarrassed. Needless to say, some of the embarrassment attempts worked, making me turn the lightest shade of pink. You could hardly tell I was blushing at all.

 

I was happy again. Thoughts of them fluttered through my head, and I smiled when I saw a message from them.

 

**Successful attempt.**

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: there is now a sequel to this!! please go check it out! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665603
> 
> i wrote this fairly out of the blue, and had it proofread only once. i really love mizuki, and i thought i should totally write something now that i am back in the dmmd fandom. forgive me for any mistakes ive made, its been so long since i played, and i havent watched any playthroughs relating to mizuki lately. seriously, critique me and let me know if i fucked anything up
> 
> the end is purposefully left open like that!! you can imagine mizuki is with anyone you want now, koujaku, clear, noiz, sei, trip, virus, whoever really!! if you'd maybe like a continuation, please tell me who you think would fit best with mizuki in a comment!! <3
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
